Hel'marr Valsak
Hel’marr Valsak is a Troll privateer who works as an agent of the Horde. The captain of the Kargath's Revenge, he also serves as the leader of the Bladefist Buccaneers Description By the standards of male Trolls, Hel’marr would be considered to be “dashing” and “roguishly handsome.” True, it doesn’t mean much by the standards of other races, but the thought is there. His features are sharply defined, with a square chin, pointed nose, finely swept ears and big, pointy tusks that no (Troll) girl could say “no” to. His hair is a vibrant green that he wears swept back and upwards. As if to emphasise his role as a fierce pirate captain, when commanding his ship he forsakes the heavy armour of a warrior for a lighter and more dynamic look. Adorned simply in an open-fronted shirt and pants and accompanied by a finely crafted rapier, he cuts a dashing figure. However, when fighting on land, he will don heavy plate armour and opt for far heavier weapons. Given a choice, of course, he would never need to wear it, instead spending all his time on the ocean. Personality Hel’marr likes to see himself as dashing, dynamic and a likable scoundrel, an impression that he somewhat manages to convene. He plays up his image as a liar and a cheat, but does such with only the best of motives for his crew; he’d never steal their share of the pay or booty, but would gladly, say, cheat at a card game against the captain of a rival crew. He’ll happily flirt with any females around, regardless of race. In battle, he’ll gladly lead from the front, swinging into action and leaping into the enemy’s midst. He prefers to seek out the enemy’s leader or, failing that, most capable opponent, simply to defeat them with a dazzling display of his skill and wit. Despite these traits, he is still a capable captain and commander, and a skilled planner and navigator. He knows the limits of his ship and its crew, and is well aware of what they can and cannot handle. History Hel’marr was already approaching what a Troll would consider middle age when the Darkspear Tribe met the Orcs of the Horde. The Troll had previously had a long life on the oceans, serving as a fisherman for the tribe. However, with the arrival of the Horde and the evacuation of the Southsea Islands, he found himself manning the Horde’s stolen ships and putting his experience on the seas to work. While he served as a soldier in the Horde’s armies during the third war, he actually longed to return to the seas. Inspiration struck him in the aftermath of Admiral Proudmore’s attack on Durotar, however. Realising that the horde lacked any significant naval assets, while at the same time seeing that the Alliance’s shipping between Theramore and the Eastern Kingdoms was vulnerable, he proposed the creation of a privateering force to raid these ships. With the backing of several officers in the Horde’s armies, Hel’marr began construction of a ship and the recruitment of his crew. Within months, the Kargath’s Revenge (Named for a Horde hero of the second war) was ready for action, and had set out to terrorise the world’s oceans, with its captain at the helm. Initially the ship and its crew were successful; the ship’s performance and his inspired leadership allowing them a number of victories. Unfortunately, a moment of overconfidence from Hel’marr saw the beginning of a serious feud with another Horde guild. Impressed with his knowledge of all things piratey, Hel’marr attempted to recruit Upchaak Bloodscalp away from the Aunty Jack Show. This did not go down well with the guild’s leader, who threatened him with dismemberment if he tried to steal her members. As a counter, he tried to use his considerable charm and wit to clam her and make her an offer. This went even worse, as she repeated the threat, and then followed through. The result was that Hel’marr was left sidelined as his arm regrew itself. Not wanting to have the crew out of action, he left his second in command in charge of the ship. And, while capable enough, they were lured into a trap by Alliance forces which saw the ship badly damaged before it could escape. Now returned to active duty, Hel’marr is overseeing the repair – and renaming – of the ship. Not one to focus on his failures, he has plans for a future of raiding for years to come. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Warrior category:Bladefist Buccaneers category:Pirate category:Articles by Darthfish